Good Friend: OneShot
by RockerBlue
Summary: Trinity Souls of Zill O'll: "We'll be together soon friend. . ." Areus/Dorado


**Good Friend**

**Warning: spoliers seriously play the game it is awesome then comeback and read this. You have been warned.**

"Areus!" a single man with fire red hair sat in a military tent.

"What do you want, Dorado?" his old friend said coldly as he nursed a glass of wine, alone. Dorado looked around for his comrades but they were gone, he nervously ran his had through his shortly cut blue hair.

"Hey where are Dagda, and Selene" he turned his back trying to take the heavy red and black armor adoned with a golden lions head.

"We decided to spilt up for now, they'll come back" Dorado heared Areus slure which surprized him Areus never being the type to drink heavly. 'why do you care youre just my training brother you know nothing of me, nothing'

"Hey, how are you doing?" he gripped his friends shoulder pad giving a friendly pat. Areus look at him then down to the deep scar on his shoulder then turned his head to look at Dorados face which held a worried a friendly expression.

"Fine, Darqin asked about you last time I was at the Arena"

"Oh i guess i havent visited Liberdam in the past few weeks"

"You should youre starting to get rusty" Areus smiled at Dorado who looked stuned then started to laugh.

"hahaa ass, still the same Areus as always," he paused then reached for Areus's hand "but i can feel it you have become stronger, right" Areus didnt try to pull his hand away, he answered with a nodded then mubbled Darqin's name.

"I can say the sam thing to you, being so dedicated to being a leader and following Balor's orders"

"wait what does that mean"

"Those two people died by your complete lack of," Areus stopped up abrubly "Molzova murdered two defensless people and you did nothing" he yelled.

"Areus their deaths, thats whats been bugging you?" he reached out to his friend who was histalicaly drunk.

"They had names you bastard they were Elliot and Laticia" Areus was panting tipping over having to hold on to the table in-order to keep his balance. After a long stretch of slience after Areus calmed down he spoke in a calm emotionless tone as he pored himself one more drink.

"Areus you knew them didn't you"

"I'm leaving for Elz in my look for Nemea it may lead me closer in finding the sword Balor desires, as soon as Selene and Dagda get back"

"Areus. . ."

"Don't its a half-elf thing a human wouldnt understand the horror of you own kind being slaughtered just too look for one person" he handed Dorado a glass of wine motioning for him to sit.

"If you want we could go to the Fugo estate their some really good blackjack games i think you would like it, spend some of the gold they pay you."

"You should not drink Areus" he snatched the glass from his lips "the hangover isn't worth it" he smiled.

"I did see Dagda's fight with Reig, you have very strong friends" he complimented Areus.

"You are in that equation right?" Areus sighed standing up stepping away from the table but was stopped by Dorado.

"Areus, stay here a little longer" he asked quietly Areus gay him a sad smile but didnt sit back down.

"What i'm going through has nothing to do with you" he looked away towards the door.

"Areus if your this sad all the time you'll drive people away" he tried to sooth his friend.

"What do you care arn't i just a disgusting half-elf" Dorado grabbed him mid sentence to calm his only friend down.

"No you mean the world to me and i do actually care sbout you" he heard Areus snort bitterly at his words as if he was demanding prof a challenge.

Dorado pressed his lips to Areus's cheek "i. . ." Areus heard foot steps came closer till they were out side the tent, and shoved him back causing Dorado to stemble and feel against the wooden table.

The flap was pulled back the cowardly worm Molzova entered pausing to look at the sence before him.

"Dorado. Bye" he lingered in his response greatly confused he walked towards the exit of the tent promising himself not to look back 'because in the end it will be me who is triumphant'.

Molzova stared daggers at Areus as he walked past him "Sir, I dont see how you can trust that. . ."

"Molzova not now" Dorado sighed his features became sharp and dark as he thought of what his friend was keeping from him 'Areus'.


End file.
